Crash Bandicoot: Clones Himself Racing
Crash Speedway Acceleration is an racing game for the Wii, XBox 360, PS3 and Nintendo DS. Crash and his friends/enemies must race together and defeat King Tasman and his champions in each tracks. The game was released in April 6, 2009 in North American version, April 9, 2009 for European version and May 3, 2009 for the Japanese version. the DS version was released in April 22, 2009 for North America version, April 24, 2009 for European version and May 9, 2009 for Japanese version. Racers Earth Racers * Crash Bandicoot * Coco Bandicoot * Crunch Bandicoot * Bass Wombat (Unlockable) * Evil Crash (Unlockable) * Dr. N. Cortex * N. Gin * Tiny Tiger * Nina Cortex (Unlockable) * Dingodile (Unlockable) * Polar * Pura * Penta Penguin (Unlockable) * N. Brio (Unlockable) * N. Trance King's Racers * N. Oxide * Von Clutch** (Can't be used in adventure mode) * Pasadena Opossum (Unlockable) * Ripper Roo (Unlockable) * Papu Papu (Unlockable) * Pinstripe Potoroo (Unlockable) * Komodo Joe (Unlockable) * Yaya Panda** (Can't be used in adventure mode) * N. Tropy (Unlockable) * Bate (Boss, Unlockable) * Hepard (Boss, Unlockable) * The Bearminator (Boss, Unlockable) * Ipean (Boss, Unlockable) * Chunk the Bat (Boss, Unlockable) * King Tasman (Boss, Unlockable) * Spyro* (Unlockable) * Ripto* (Unlockable) * Teddy*** * - Exclusive in DS Version ** - Not available in DS Version *** - Only in Wii Version Modes Adventure Mode Speed Island * Bandicoot Forest (Blue Token) * Palm Beach (Red Token) * Fill Hills (Green Token) * Midnight Canyon (Orange Token) * China Woods (Yellow Token) * Slime Lake (Gray Token) * Crystal Collect: Dock Bound (Purple Token) * Boss: Bate (Track: Midnight Canyon) (Weapon: TNT Crates) Outer Lane * Crunch Grounds (Red Token) * Tomb Gorge (Gray Token) * Tortoise Town (Orange Token) * Sewer Blast (Blue Token) * Ruined Cliffs (Yellow Token) * Planet Trance (Green Token) * Crystal Collect: Boulder Flats (Purple Token) * Boss: Hepard (Track: Tortoise Town) (Weapon: Spiky Boulders) Frost Fort * Winter Drive (Yellow Token) * Pura Palace (Blue Token) * Snowy Pursuit (Orange Token) * Watch Out (Red Token) * Arctic Cruise (Gray Token) * Train Gain (Green Token) * Crystal Collect: Icicle Stadium (Purple Token) * Boss: The Bearminator (Track: Arctic Cruise) (Weapon: Freezing Bomb) Ralley Load * Tiger Tunnel (Green Token) * Possum Peak (Orange Token) * Rooftop Road (Red Token) * Midway Lane (Gray Token) * Air Temple (Yellow Token) * Ocean Rumble (Blue Token) * Crystal Collect: Metal Motor (Purple Token) * Boss: Ipean (Track: Rooftop Road) (Weapon: Tracking Missiles) Evil Emporium * Cortex Velocity (Red Token) * Brio Basement (Gray Token) * Laboratory Chaos (Yellow Token) * Wumpa Cavern (Green Token) * Space Alley (Orange Token) * Academy Twist (Blue Token) * Crystal Collect: Beaker Capital (Purple Token) * Boss: Chunk (Track: Wumpa Cavern) (Weapon: Slippery Water) Gem Castle * Devil Castle * Red Gem Cup * Blue Gem Cup * Yellow Gem Cup * Green Gem Cup * Orange Gem Cup * Gray Gem Cup * Purple Gem Cup (You race with all of the bosses and their tracks except King Tasman and his course) * Speed Kingdom * Fast Zone * Crystal Collect: Big Rampage * Boss: King Tasman (Track: Devil Castle) (Weapon: Everything) Single Player * Standard Race * Tag Team Race * Cup Tournament * Time Trial ** Lap Time Trial ** Race Time Trial * Tricks Arena Multiplayer * Standard Race * Tag Team Race * Cup Tournament * Battle Arena * Tricks Arena * Online Options * Progress Report * Control Settings * Language Settings * Screen Settings * Sound Test (Unlockable) * Delete Data Extra * Cutscene * High Scores * Retro Games (A mode where you can play Crash Bandicoot 1, Crash Bandicoot 2, Crash Bandicoot 3, Spyro the Dragon, Spyro 2 and Spyro: The Year of the Dragon) * Trophy Gallery * Track Creator * Password Mode (You can enter a password to unlock something. Note that some stuffs can't be unlocked in password mode) Tracks * Bandicoot Forest * Palm Beach * Crunch Grounds * Fill Hills * Ruined Cliffs * Cortex Velocity * Laboratory Chaos * Tiger Tunnel * Academy Twist * Sewer Blast * Winter Drive * Pura Palace * Snowy Pursuit * Brio Basement * Planet Trance * Space Alley * Midway Lane * Possum Peak * Ocean Rumble * Tomb Gorge * Air Temple * Train Gain * China Woods * Watch Out * Midnight Canyon * Tortoise Town * Arctic Cruise * Rooftop Road * Wumpa Cavern * Devil Castle (Unlockable) * Fast Zone (Unlockable in NTSC Version) * Speed Kingdom (Unlockable) * Dragon Walls (Unlockable) Retro Tracks * Cortex Castle * Slide Coliseum (Unlockable) * Tiny Arena * Mystery Caves (Unlockable) * Oxide Station (Unlockable) * Out of Time * Barin Ruins * Jungle Boogie * Electron Avenue (Unlockable) Battle Arenas * Dock Bound * Boulder Flats * Icicle Stadium * Metal Motor * Beaker Capital * Big Rampage (Unlockable) * Pinball Madness (Unlockable) * Floating Dome (Unlockable) Items * TNT Crate/Nitro Crate * Spiky Boulder * Aku Aku/Uka Uka Mask * Ray Gun * Speed Engine * Bowling Bombs * N. Brio's Beaker * Freezing Bomb * Power Shield * N. Tropy's Clock * Fire Guy * Tracking Missiles * Shrinking Beam * Jet Pack * Slippery Water * Warp Orb * Metal Stomping Boot (Only in Battle Arena) * Super Engine (Only in Battle Arena) * Invisibility (Only in Battle Arena) Category:Games